Hitherto, as fixing tapes for, for example, paper diapers, etc., various pressure-sensitive adhesive tapes constituted in a Z-shape are known as described, e.g., in JP-B-58-30401, JP-B-52-47769, and JP-B-1-56163 (the term "JP-B" as used herein means an "examined published Japanese patent application").
In particular, the Z-shape pressure-sensitive adhesive tape described in JP-B-58-30401 is folded such that a 1st leg (c) portion, a 2nd leg (b) portion, and a 3rd leg (a) portion are constituted but a releasing treatment layer to the adhesive formed on the 3rd leg (a) portion is formed on the surface only of the 2nd leg (b) portion and a releasing treatment layer is not formed on the outside surface of the 3rd leg (a) portion. Accordingly, when such a tape is wound in a roll form, rewinding becomes impossible and a separator is required, which give the problem that the pressure-sensitive adhesive tape is inferior in the productivity and the economy.
Also, since in the foregoing pressure-sensitive adhesive tape, the 1st leg (c) is stuck to the 3rd leg (a) with an adhesive by forming a penetrated hole at the central portion of the 2nd leg (b) portion, there are problems that the adhesive is exuded through such a penetrated hole to make rewinding impossible and the tape becomes sticky at use to give an unpleasant feeling to the consumers. Furthermore, it is proposed to form a Z-shaped tape by connecting the 1st leg portion to the 3rd leg portion by the pressure-sensitive adhesive layer of each pressure-sensitive adhesive tape each other as described in JP-B-52-47769. However, in this case, there are faults that owing to the adhesion by the pressure-sensitive adhesives each other, the adhesion is deteriorated by heat and with the passage of time and is liable to be disconnected and also when ordinary a strong shearing force or a strong releasing force is applied, the adhered portion is peeled and released.